


Memory

by Jeenius_the_Dork



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Forgotten Memories, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), old legends may be more accurate than you think, take it, throws the Wild content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/pseuds/Jeenius_the_Dork
Summary: There tells of a legend, of a princess and her knight...





	1. Chapter 1

_ There tells of an ancient legend about a princess and her faithful knight. Together the two of them along with their Champion friends protected the land of Hyrule from the demon King Ganon and his ferocious army of monsters.  _

_ However, one fateful day, a new threat arose. The Demon King gave up trying to reincarnate into a physical form and took on the appearance of the Calamity. With the power of the Master Sword, the princess’s sealing power and the Champions Hyrule knew they would never fail! The kingdom would be saved once again by the Hero and the princess. _

_ Sadly they were mistaken. _

_ The attack was sudden and the power of the Calamity was too great for the Champions, the knight and the princess.  _

_ One by one the Champions fell, all that was left was the knight. He died valiantly protecting the princess from danger.  _

_ To avenge the deaths of her companions the princess headed straight for the castle herself, determined to defeat the Calamity on her own. At the very least, she expected to seal the Calamity within the castle until her knight was ready to awaken once more. _

_ And defeat him she did try. Her sealing power froze the flow of time within the castle, along with all the monsters ravaging the place. She knew the seal would not hold forever, just until the knight was able to rise to the challenge of battle once more, if her plan to resurrect him worked. _

_ The days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Months turned into years, yet the knight never awoke. _

_ Every year on the same day, the day the knight fell, the princess would visit the knight’s shrine and pray. Pray to the goddesses, pray to the knight himself, pray to anyone that her faithful knight would one day soon return to her and help finish the task they began. _

_ Every year, nothing would change. _

_ As time passed the princess grew bitter. The sting of defeat still left an awful taste in her mouth and the longer it took for her knight to return failed to ease her sorrows.  _

_ By the tenth year the princess had nearly given up. _

_ She could feel her sealing power was weakening, the barrier was giving out, there was only a matter of time until the Calamity broke free once more. And she was sure when it happened, it would be far more furious than before. _

_ On the eve of the eleventh year, the princess found herself standing in front of the shrine once more. There was something different about this time. _

_ The door was opened. And she could feel that she was not alone. _

_ Turning around the princess found a hooded figure standing a good distance behind her, his stance low to the ground. Defensive. As he spoke the princess noted that the man sounded like he hadn’t spoken in years. _

_ “Who...?” the hooded figure’s question trailed off. _

_ The princess knew she should respond to the man, after all she suspected she knew who he was. However the words never left her. She was too frozen by the prospect of her knight possibly being back from the dead that she found herself speechless. _

_ Taking a step towards the man she said, “My knight, I-” _ __   
  


_ “NO! Stay away from me. I don’t know who you are, or even who I am. All I am sure of is that there is a dangerous task I need to fulfill and something I need to save.” the man shouted. _

_ While she expected the knight to be disoriented after being asleep for nearly eleven years she did not expect this. She should have, however she never expected the knights memories to fade away. No longer did he remember the man he used to be. _

_ He still had the drive to carry on though. He knew what his task was. It was something she could work with. If she could convince the Sheikah in Kakariko or even the man himself to train in the shrines to get stronger she was sure he could once again restore the power he needed to defeat the Calamity. To find that power to wield the Master Sword once more. _

_ The two set off to train the man. Though the task was gruelling, the blood sweat and tears the man put into training himself to become the person he used to be was all worth it.  _

_ The princess was with him the entire way. She cheered him on when he needed it most. She rebuilt and strengthened the bond she already shared with her knight, No longer did she have to worry about needing to complete the task alone. They would be able to defeat the Calamity together. _

_ When the time finally came, they set off to finish the task they started many years ago.  _

_ - _

_ “Did the knight and the princess win?! You can’t leave the story off there!” Link cried, practically bouncing in his seat from excitement. _

_ “Of course they did. The knight and princess locked into a fierce battle against the demon pig man. Equipped with the legendary Master Sword and the princess’s sealing magic the Calamity stood no chance against the Calamity.” his father declared, shooting one hand towards the ceiling, waving it around as if he held a sword and in the sky resided the Calamity himself. _

_ “I wanna be a knight just like you and mom!!” the child declared, punching the air in similar fashion to his father. _

_ His father took a moment to admire the enthusiasm radiating off his son. Being a knight wasn’t easy, it wasn’t always like the fantastical legends passed through the generations. It wasn’t anything like the stories of the past heroes anyone in Hyrule could read about. Soon Link would realise this and make a better decision with a clearer head. _

_ For now he could just enjoy the moments he had left with his son.  _

_ The moments wouldn’t last much longer anymore. For merely days later Link came home carrying the heavy legendary sword in his arms. The grin on his face never disappeared, overjoyed at the prospect of becoming a great hero. However part of him also knew he wasn’t going to have it easy. That this was a legendary burden to bear just as much as it was an exciting adventure waiting to happen. _

-

“That look on your face, you remembered something again didn’t you?” Time asked.

The Champion nodded, “I have.”

“And how are you doing?” Time asked.

Looking towards the other Links he could see Hyrule and Wind laughing at a squabble Legend and Warriors were in the middle of. Four was trying his best to look annoyed with them but he could see the short man was secretly enjoying it as much as Hyrule and Wind. Further ahead Sky and Twilight were hunched over a map trying to figure out where their next destination would be.

With a small smile on his face Wild replied, “Oddly at peace. I truly don’t believe anything can go wrong right now.”

Time watched the Champion as he picked up the pace to join his found brothers. And for a moment, even the old man himself believed nothing could possibly go wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something the Captain said sparked something in the Champion's old memories.

“With that blade you feel invincible. Almost cost me my life.”

For some reason those words stuck with Wild far greater than he ever imagined. He couldn’t really help but feel someone had said something similar before. Someone in the distant past who was trying to warn him of something.

The Champion looked towards the Captain one last time. However, he wasn’t exactly in the stables with his new friends anymore was he? Instead he stood in Hyrule Castle after being pulled aside by the man who he could understand was his father, despite not remembering much about him.

_ “Real life is not like the stories I used to tell you or  _ ** _[R̨͢͡E̵͞͝͝D̡̛҉A͢C̴̸̛͜T̛͠E̵̸̢͟D̛͠͞]._ ** _ If you still believe so I suggest thinking of another career, Link. You’re officially a Royal Guardsman. You have to start taking things seriously.” his father sighed. _

_ The man’s gaze fell upon the sword on his son’s back. The sword that always gave off an eerie blue glow. The Sword of Evil’s Bane. The legendary Master Sword.  _

_ While they both knew Link was already very skilled with a sword, he couldn’t help but feel that Sword turned his son arrogant. Link truly believed he could defeat anything as long as he had that sword in his hands. A dangerous way of thinking, especially with the job he knew would eventually be tasked to his son. _

_ Everyone knew the legends. That sword, while ridding the world of evil, was also the entire cause of it in the first place. Drawing that sword meant nothing but trouble, and if he was hearing the right information, that meant trouble was coming soon. _

_ “You need be more careful Link. You may soon find you’re not as invincible as you think you are.” he continued. _

_ He could see from the look in Link’s eyes that he wasn’t going to heed his warnings. He supposed it was a product of his own doings. Both himself and his wife fed Link’s fantasies of being a fantastic knight and a hero when he was younger. It was them that decided to let him “train” with a sword when he asked to. It was them that let him believe he was able to beat grown adults when he was a toddler. _

_ As much as he hated to admit it, he created a bit of a monster. Now that his son  _ ** _had_ ** _ the very thing that made a hero and the fighting skills to only further support it.  _

_ And boy did the boy love showing it off too. _

_ “I can see from the look in your eyes you aren’t going to heed my warnings. I won’t deny how skilled you are, my boy, however you need to remember there are enemies out there who are a lot smarter than a Lizalfos and even a Lynel. Things far greater than anything you can imagine. That sword is simply a tool for you to use to protect yourself. Without the sword, what will you do?” _

_ Finally, things seemed to start to click with Link. He needed to remember the point of being a hero wasn’t the glory he received or the legends passed down from generations. The point was to save people. Just as it was his job to fight for his kingdom as a knight of Hyrule.  _

_ The problem neither of them really considered was how he would react when the weight of his task truly settled in. That the fate of every single living being in Hyrule would soon rest on his shoulders. _

And he supposed that was why he went completely silent all those years ago.

_ “Now come along. We’re being summoned in the courtyard. I believe the princess is researching those things the Sheikah discovered, the Guardians I believe she called them.” _

Wild already knew what happened afterwards. Well for word of mouth at least. He deflected a Guardian beam using nothing but a pot lid and that landed himself a job as the princess’s appointed knight. 

He supposed to got what he deserved out of that. He couldn’t deny the wasn’t a bit of a show off. The youngest member of the Royal Guard, the Princess’s appointed knight and the wielder of the Master Sword. All of those titles had gone straight to his head and he forgot the part that was most important.

Saving Hyrule.

It took the literal fall of Hyrule, the death of the Champions and Zelda in immediate danger for him to finally fully see the error of his ways. And he supposed he was a bit too late on that realization too.

He was sure if any of the others knew about his blunder it would be the Chosen hero. The man was able to speak to the Spirit inside the Sword. Something Wild himself was only able to do once, after fully powering up the Master Sword once more. It was nothing more than the spirit calling him its master before going silent once more.

Perhaps the sword still didn’t deem him worthy after everything. He may be a different man than the person before, however all of his mistakes still lay within his past. He also couldn’t deny that. At this point, while disappointed in the way he used to be, he also accepted it as a part of him. He couldn’t exactly go back into the past and change anything. That was impossible.

The only thing Wild could really do was move on.

There was still a small ounce of regret left in him though. More so over the fact he never did thank his father, or Zelda, for trying to make him see the error of his ways. At least with Zelda he was able to fix his mistakes and begin a new journey with the princess. 

Once he was able to return home that is.

Wild turned his attention back to the Wanderer, holding the legendary sword in his hands with a child-like awe that would put the Sailor’s to shame. Honestly it was hard to remember how young some of them were sometimes. There were many things the Champion wanted to say to Hyrule at that moment but he found himself at a loss for words too.

_ Don’t be blinded by its power, young Wanderer. We don’t want you making the same mistakes as we did. _

**Author's Note:**

> Welp don't expect more Wild content from me for a while.


End file.
